Undercover
by YaoiTora
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki isn't your average seventeen year old. He speaks six fluent languages, Spanish, Korean, German, and French, two more, including his first language Japanese which makes seven at the most. He is a karate master, and knows how to use a couple different weapons, including a gun. Not to mention, he's a damn good actor. [Full Summaryy Inside! ]
1. Part I: Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Storyline is mine, Naruto and other characters are not. I wish. _**

**_Warning: Cursing, slight sexual themes, yaoi, violence/gore. Don't like if the following please find a different story to read. Thank you!_**

_**Description: Naruto Uzumaki isn't your average seventeen year old. He speaks six fluent languages, Spanish, Korean, German, and French, two more, including his first language Japanese which makes seven at the most. He is a karate master, and knows how to use a couple different weapons, including a gun. Not to mention, he's a damn good actor.** _

**_When he has to do a job in protecting Japan's most famous actor, Sasuke Uchiha, he has to go undercover as Shou Kamizuki, he pulls a stubborn act but never fools his boss and aunt Tsunade. He finally gives up and agrees to the job of protecting the young Uchiha from a threat that is sent his way. However what happens when Sasuke and Naruto meet for the first time and everything from being undercover goes down hill? _**

**_Undercover: _****_Part I_**

**_Prologue_**

Cerulean eyes blinked in confusion as he stared down at the picture of a young famous actor named, Sasuke Uchiha. He examined the picture, taking in the Uchiha's feathery raven hair and flawless pale skin. He looked at the raven's onyx eyes, the dark pools that seemed to be like two black holes. "Naruto? Naruto!" A voice called his name, twice in a row, the second one finally catching his attention. Naruto looked up at a blonde hair woman, blinking again. The woman raised an eyebrow before sighing and shaking her head. "Naruto, focus," She said. "This job is extremely important and you are just right for it. You must keep your feelings from getting in the way of your work." She lectured. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did I let my feelings get in the—," His eyes widened. "No, I do not like this guy okay? I've seen how he acts and it pisses me off." He scrunched his nose in anger. "What's this job about anyways? Why did you choose me for it?"

"I chose you for it because you know how to handle a gun, that would be one reason. The second reason is your acting skills are off the charts and you will be able to win Sasuke Uchiha over as a friend. Your first priority is to gain his trust. That way it'll be easier for you to protect him. You must let Shou Kamizuki become friends with him, no farther than that."

"What about Naruto Uzumaki? What about my feelings, Tsunade?" He asked. Honestly, if his feelings were to get in the way, it'd be feelings of anger and hatred. Love would be for later, he guessed. Tsunade's hazel eyes glared into Naruto's blue orbs.

"You are not to fall in love with a client, Uzumaki. This is a seri—,"

"This is a serious job in which feelings can't be in the way for. Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto sighed. "Do I have to do it though? Can't you find someone different? Kakashi or Kyuu would be good for this job too." Naruto grumbled.

"No, Kyuubi is taking care of Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He is another famous actor who recently hired you to protect his brother. He wants to meet you actually. He would be disappointed that you'd quit on him." Tsunade smirked. Naruto glared at her.

"What about Kakashi?" He asked. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against Tsunade's desk. "You didn't say that he was doing anything." Tsunade wiggled her figure, smirking.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kakashi is actually still recovering from the last time he'd protected someone. It actually nearly got him killed until the person saved his life by sacrificing his own anyways." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who was this person exactly?"

"Obito Uchiha." Tsunade replied bluntly. "You see Naruto this company has protected the Uchiha family for years. Each agent is assigned to an Uchiha whether they like it or not. In this case, Kakashi did not like it. It's ironic actually, history is repeating itself, but we all hope Sasuke doesn't die in the end."

Naruto scoffed. "He's not going to die." He casted his eyes to the wall on the left Tsunade's office. Tsunade smiled behind her tangled fingers.

"Then I assume you'll take the job and stop with this stubborn act of yours." Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw slackened. How did she? Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," He said, annoyed. "I'll do the damn job." Tsunade leaned back a little in her seat, smiling triumphantly.

"Good, Sasuke's brother as well as his agent will be here in an hour, I just have to call and say you've agreed to taking care of Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled kindly. Naruto blinked then glared.

"You tricked me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. It was the only way for you to quit with the act." Naruto groaned. He slapped his forehead with his hand.

"How the heck did I fall for that?" He asked mainly to himself. He was so stupid, he failed to see right through Tsunade just as she saw right through him. Ugh. Oh well. He sighed. He had already agreed so it was no use in trying to get out. "Wait a minute." Naruto mumbled. "They're coming today?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, it's been talked about. You are very qualified to protect this boy, Naruto. He's your age, the youngest actor while you're the youngest to be a bodyguard."

"I had a good teacher in karate," Naruto grinned, thinking of Kyuubi. "Kakashi was my teacher with handling guns." Tsunade nodded in agreement. Kyuubi Uzumaki was Naruto's older brother. He had red hair that was long, lengthening down to his lower back and tied into a ponytail. He was a karate master and Naruto took right after him. However, Kyuubi was taught by their father, Minato Namikaze, a former agent. He died in action along with their mother Kushina Uzumaki, after Naruto was born. It all happened on his –Naruto's –birthday.

It was a hard time for Naruto and Kyuubi. Kyuubi was left with a newborn baby with no idea how to take care of him. However, Tsunade came to the rescue and took them both in, training Kyuubi to become an agent like their father was and get paid by the agency. That way Kyuubi could support his brother.

"Do you have a problem with this decision, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, silently. He didn't want to argue anymore. "I have an hour right?" Tsunade nodded. "Fine then, I'll be back in an hour, I'm going to my room."

"All right, you have an hour, no later than that."

"Got it." With that said, he turned his heels and walked towards the door and out in the hallway, towards his room.

Xxx

"S-Sasuke-kun, please you must be patient." A young woman said. Her pale eyes stared at the young Uchiha worriedly. She knew Sasuke was reluctant to do this, and she didn't know why Itachi had to suddenly change his mind and make Sasuke go in his place. She was fine with going by herself. However, Sasuke would never leave her sight, not because she was his agent but she was his best friend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. He was in disguise as a normal citizen with sunglasses, jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. He also had a pair of less expensive sneakers as well. Still though, the limo gave Sasuke Uchiha, the famous movie star actor, away. _We've got to get a different car. _He thought.

His agent, Hinata Hyuga, looked outside the window. She had a worried look on her face. How were they going to get out of the limo with all these fan girls ready to jump at him and ripping his clothes clear off his body? There was a lot to think about and Itachi, basically made it challenging.

"Hinata, when the hell are we going to get in there?" He growled in annoyance. He was impatient but that didn't mean wasn't annoyed either.  
>"Be patient, Sasuke-kun," She murmured. "Once we get inside the gate, they'll close it and we'll be—you'll be safe from the fans." She winked, smiling lightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.<p>

"Nothing's going to keep me safe from the fans."

Hinata sighed as the limo began to come through the gate of the agency and then close and locked. Rolling down the window, she could hear girls screaming Sasuke's name.

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME!" She heard one girl yell on top of her lungs. Sasuke groaned, rolling his eyes as two more girls began yelling.

"SASUKE-KUN I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!" This made Hinata giggle, but she stopped when Sasuke glared daggers at her which made her laugh a little harder.

"Sasuke-kun, you should be happy these people love you so much."

"There's a little too much love." Sasuke replied. Hinata giggled again as she was helped out of the limo. Sasuke followed after her, and the two followed a tall blonde haired woman with hazel eyes, and a man with silver hair, wearing a mask and an eye-patch.

"I must say you run a very organized agency," Hinata said. The blonde haired woman smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Hyuga." She replied. "You can call me Tsunade."

"And you can call me Hinata." The agent replied, smiling.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," The man introduced himself. Hinata smiled and gave a curt nod. Sasuke did the same, still being silent. "I am sure you'll like Shou. He is the best of the best." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had never thought there was someone that was better than him.

"Best of the best?" He repeated. Kakashi nodded.

"He is the best in our agency, one of the best of the best in our agency that is." Sasuke hummed in reply. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we aren't that type of agency." Kakashi smiled through his mask earning him a smack to the head and glare from Hinata. Sasuke was not supposed to know that he'd have a bodyguard secretly protecting him.

They had managed to reach Tsunade's office where Naruto was waiting for them, sitting silently on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked very different. His three-whisker marks that were supposed to be on each side of his cheeks were gone. He had brown hair and green eyes that were a sea-green color. Tsunade figured that he had Ino put on a cream that hid his whisker marks. The green eye contacts were compliments of Tenten and the brown hair was a wig that happened to clash with everything else, including his sun kissed skin.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch when he saw his brother and a red head, standing next to each other. Tsunade smiled, happy to see Kyuubi again as well as Itachi. He decided to come after all. "I see you've decided to come after putting your brother through havoc." Tsunade stated. The taller version of Sasuke smirked, his onyx eyes sparkling with mischief. His arms were crossed over his clothed chest.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter," He said looking at Kyuubi. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was there something going on between his brother and Itachi? Whatever it was, Naruto had no interest in it at all. Said teen, turned away in his seat, eyes closed and body relaxed.

"Itachi," Sasuke started. His fists were clenched tightly and teeth were grinding against each other. Hinata swallowed and looked at the older brother nervously. _S-Sasuke-kun don't do something you'll regret!_ She thought. "You-why did you make me come here?"

"To meet Kamizuki-san." Itachi said with a brotherly smile that made Sasuke falter a little bit. Sasuke's eyes turned to the boy with the brother hair, relaxed in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. He looked like someone he had remembered seeing, his face at least. Only there were no whisker marks on his face. Still, it looked familiar.

"Itachi you know who I wanted to see." Sasuke's shoulders slumped. "And he's not here." Naruto's eyes opened, revealing emerald green that were originally blue. His face showed confusion and he looked at Sasuke. Who was _he _that Sasuke wanted to see?

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto is…well," Hinata sighed. She couldn't think of a good explanation.

"My little brother is in the hospital, at the moment." Kyuubi suddenly spoke up, making everyone, the real Naruto included, look at him. Naruto mentally smacked his forehead, and thought, _Kyuu, you dumbass!_

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's confusion suddenly turned to surprise. The young Uchiha genuinely sounded worried for him. Kyuubi smiled lightly.

"He broke his leg." The red haired Uzumaki replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, walking over to the older Uzumaki, and searched in the red head's own cerulean eyes for lies and deemed that excuse okay, _for now_.

"Hinata, could you arrange a limo for me to visit Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata felt adrenaline rush through her and she glanced at the unfamiliar, yet obviously, real Naruto who rolled his eyes. Sasuke saw this act and glared at him. "Why are you rolling your eyes?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why are you so worried about this Naruto character?" Naruto asked using a different voice from his own. Sasuke frowned, lifting a hand up towards his chest and took out something. Naruto tilted his head, interested in what it was that Sasuke was looking at, but the raven put it back under his shirt and looked at him. _Why are you so worried about me?_

"I just am, Kamizuki. My personal life is none of your business."

"It's Shou, Sasuke-san, I am sorry if I offended you." Sasuke turned his head, a sneer appearing upon his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Apology not excepted though you will escort me to Naruto with no complaints." Naruto—Shou frowned. This guy, if he could read him like a book he could see what emotions were going through him when he talked about his real self, Naruto Uzumaki who was well, with no broken leg, right in front of him. He flinched a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stuffed his hand in it and took his phone out. It was a text message from Kyuubi.

_"Come with me to the hospital so we can make this little white lie a real thing, Naruto."_ Naruto looked at the red head, nodding curtly. He then looked at Sasuke, a fake smile on his face.

"Well, Sasuke-san, it was a pleasure to meet you but I must be going. I'm sure Kakashi will do the honor of escorting you to the hospital to see this Naruto you speak so lightly about." Naruto smirked when he saw a light tint of pink appear upon his cheeks. Tsunade obviously knew what was going on so she agreed with "Shou" that Kakashi would escort him to the hospital for now. Then again, this agency had a private clinic for injured agents, why didn't Kyuubi say that. Maybe that's what he meant.

"Then again," Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto-kun could be released from the hospital and recovering in the private clinic we have here." Naruto silently agreed to that. He then stood up.

"Well, I must be going. I have to go to the bathroom." He grinned and raced out the door and towards the pathway to the private clinic that the agency had. Once he had got there, he made sure to take off his wig, eye contacts, and even wiped off the make-up that covered his whisker marks.

He then got a fake cast and put it on his leg, then sat crutches next to his bed, before he lay down on it, reading a magazine just as Sasuke, Kakashi, Kyuubi, Itachi, Hinata and Tsunade came into the clinic, and towards his bed. Sasuke was the first to see him in his "present state" so to speak. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto grinned. Suddenly the raven launched himself on the blonde, wrapping his arms around his tan neck. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Tsunade and Kakashi who shared a glance. Kyuubi sighed.

_Sasuke remembers him so well but Naruto doesn't know a thing. It's like they are meeting again like they were five. Naruto was in this situation with his arm and Sasuke was hugging him tightly. _Kyuubi thought. _That was before the tragedy happened with our parents. _Kyuubi crossed his arms over his chest. If Naruto were ever going to remember Sasuke from when they were five, his feelings would definitely get in the way of his job. For now, he doesn't remember anything, and that is okay.

For now that is.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Well, that's all for now. You'll learn about Sasuke and Naruto's past later on in the story. Now that I've gotten your attention, this, as you know, is a brand new story. It's actually a written verision of "The Bodyguard" with a better title. (Or I can just make this another Bodyguard themed story too ^^) Only this story doesn't have dogs, though I can take that to consideration. Kyuubi is Naruto's brother (in my opinion always will be =3) Um...what else. Oh, There is ItaKyuu but it's slow moving, I'm not rushing it, neither am I rushing the NaruSasu pairing (it can be SasuNaru too if that's an option =3 I don't care which actually)_**

**_I know this prologue mentions that Sasuke and Naruto have known each other since they were five. This is supposed to be this way. The agency Naruto is working for is...well you'll have to find out later. =3 I hope you like this first chapter of the new story. Review, no flames. I will not tolerate any rude comments from guests or users. _**

**_If you've read author's notes from other stories, I know some get the hint, your reviews will be deleted (this is directed towards guests) and to users, you will be blocked. There will be no hesitation. I will not give in to you who have actually rudely commented on my stories. I won't stop writing. :)_**

**_Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora_**


	2. Part I: Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: Storyline is mine, Naruto and other characters are not. I wish. _**

**_Warning: Cursing, slight sexual themes, yaoi, violence/gore. Don't like if the following please find a different story to read. Thank you!_**

**_Description: Naruto Uzumaki isn't your average seventeen year old. He speaks six fluent languages, Spanish, Korean, German, and French, two more, including his first language Japanese which makes seven at the most. He is a karate master, and knows how to use a couple different weapons, including a gun. Not to mention, he's a damn good actor. _**

**_When he has to do a job in protecting Japan's most famous actor, Sasuke Uchiha, he has to go undercover as Shou Kamizuki, he pulls a stubborn act but never fools his boss and aunt Tsunade. He finally gives up and agrees to the job of protecting the young Uchiha from a threat that is sent his way._**

**_Review Response: Guest-Thank you! :)_**

**_Author's Note:_**

**Undercover: Part I**

_**Chapter One**_

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes casted sideways, he could feel the young Uchiha shaking violently. What happened between them? Why was Sasuke so affected by this. "A-Are you…are you okay, Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked. There was a prolonged pause before Sasuke pulled away, looking into Naruto's cerulean eyes, and frowned.

"You don't remember me do you?" Sasuke asked, both his hands slipping painfully slow off Naruto's shoulders. Naruto opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come out.

"I-Sasuke," He sighed. He looked at the Uchiha, meeting his eyes. Their gaze held for what seemed like hours, days even. After examining him, Naruto realized he did look a little familiar, his voice, his hair, face, everything about him looked familiar. Still, he didn't really _remember _anything they did together. Were they friends when they were children? What happened to him that made him forget? This made Naruto want to know, badly. "What am I supposed to remember?" He asked.

"For starters, Naruto, do you remember what teacher you had in kindergarten? It was way before we separated." Sasuke explained. Naruto thought for a moment then he replied.

"Kurenai Yuhi. She was my kindergarten teacher."

"She was mine as well. I was the little shy kid that never had very many friends besides Hinata, which I assume you remember, am I right?" Naruto frowned. Tsunade wanted him to go undercover as someone else but she didn't realize how smart these damn Uchihas are! _The cat's out of the bag, Tsunade. _He chimed in his head, mentally smirking.

Tsunade huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. Damn it. This is why she usually refused these kinds of clients but it was what the top dogs of the agency wanted at least. "I guess we can change a few plans, but Naruto will follow the orders that's required." Tsunade said, indicating to the undercover mission. Naruto nodded.

"Got it, Tsunade." Naruto grinned. "After I recover from my injury?"

"I would say no, but I guess we can wait. There's a lot of preparation anyway."

"B-But Tsunade-san, S-Sasuke-kun has interviews tomorrow, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. It's imperative that he has someone protecting him." Hinata whispered as she stood next to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded. She agreed with that.

"How long has your leg been broken?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I broke a couple of weeks ago, I think I should be fine for tomorrow, right Tsunade." The blonde haired woman glared slightly at Naruto. She nodded her head and this cause Sasuke to smile slightly.

"Sasuke-kun, we better get going, it's time to leave, and I'm sure Naruto-kun could use some rest before tomorrow." Hinata said, smiling. Sasuke felt a little disappointed, though he didn't show it. He simply followed Hinata, Itachi, and Kakashi out of the private clinic and towards the exit of the agency.

"Sasuke-kun is very smart, isn't he?" Kyuubi asked. It's almost like history's repeating itself. The red head chuckled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't care about that. He knows me somehow, am I missing something here?"

"Naruto, there are things you can and can't know." Tsunade said. "Sasuke does know you, you've know each other since you were five. It was until a tragedy happened and you and Sasuke were separated." Naruto closed his eyes, felt a little tired still he wanted to know why Sasuke seemed so familiar from when he looked at his picture to him older, at age seventeen no less. It all seemed so unreal. Like it actually happened, like he and Sasuke Uchiha were actually friends at one point.

Xxx

_"Stop it!" A small boy about the age of four yelled, fat tears trickling down small cheeks. He had raven hair and eyes to match. He had very pale skin that was extremely sensitive to the sun. One of the tears had fallen as three taller boys towered over him. "Sto—" Wide onyx eyes looked up seeing the other three boys on the ground, crying or just knocked out. The little boy looked up to see a blonde haired boy, standing in front of him. The said boy turned around, revealing his cerulean eyes and a famous grin._

_"Hi! My name is Naruto. Don't worry about them, they won't hurt you anymore." The blonde, Naruto, held out his hand and the raven gladly took it. _

_"M-My name is Sasuke." The boy replied. Naruto's smiled seemed to widen and Sasuke was afraid that his face would split apart like they did in those scary movies he and his big brother would watch. "Why did you save me?"_

_"Because you shouldn't be picked on. Sasuke's a pretty name for a girl by the way." Naruto smiled, Sasuke's eyes widened, and eyebrows furrowed. _

_"I-I'm not a girl…" Sasuke said bowing his head deeply. "My mommy just likes dressing my up in these girl clothes." Sasuke sighed. "I don't like it but it makes mommy happy and…I like seeing my mommy happy." _

_"Oh." This confession made Naruto blush with embarrassment. "Sorry. I called you a girl then." Then he grinned his embarrassment disappearing. "Do you wanna play something with me? I do it with my big brother all the time, it's fun."_

_"Sure," Sasuke smiled. "What should we play?" Naruto was about to reply but it was too late, his big brother called his name and told him it was time to leave, causing the two boys to frown. "I guess we can't play anyway…" Sasuke huffed._

_"Well, we're in the same kindergarten class, we can play together all the time." Naruto grinned. Just meet me here, the same time. We can play tomorrow." _

_"Okay." Sasuke smiled. "See you tomorrow Naruto. After school."_

_"After school Sasuke! Bye!"_

_And with that, Naruto left, leaving a happy four-year-old Sasuke to run towards his big brother, giving him a tight hug. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, "Are we leaving now?"_

_"Yeah, Sasuke, mom and dad want us home for dinner remember?" Itachi replied. _

_"Oh is mommy making my favorite?" Sasuke asked. There was a small silence then Itachi gave a brotherly smile. _

_"Yes, Sasuke, mommy's making your favorite. Come now, little brother, let's go home."_

_"Okay!"_

Xxx

Sasuke's eyes shot open as the memory of Naruto saving him from bullies came back to him. A small smile graced his lips. That was the day he had fallen for Naruto, the day he declared that the color blue was his favorite color. Then years later, tragedy struck and he and Naruto were separated. He made it clear to himself that he'd never forget Naruto, always remembered the things they did, the times they shared good and bad. The worst thing is that he hadn't had the chance to tell Naruto how he felt about him and it was probably too late anyways.

_He doesn't remember anything so I guess, I'll take it slow for now. At some point though, I have to confess to him, I just have to… _

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata's voice snapped him out of his trance. "We're at your home now, you're all right to go in." Hinata smiled. Sasuke smiled back as he began to step out of the limo. "Sasuke-kun," Sasuke turned his head, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked as he stepped out fully, closing the door behind him as Hinata rolled down the window.

"He'll remember you, I know he will. I promise." Sasuke nodded slowly, feeling a bit of hope. If Naruto remembered everything from their past, it would make it simple for him to confess his feelings. Even though he was still not exactly sure what those feelings are. He just knew that he was attracted to the blonde, very attracted to him.

"Thank you, Hinata, I'll see you in the morning." Hinata nodded.

"Don't mention it, Sasuke-kun." Hinata replied, rolling up the window, and telling the driver to take her home. Sasuke sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets and following his brother inside the mansion. What he didn't expect was to come home to a murder scene.

Xxx

Hinata sighed as she walked into her apartment. She blinked when she saw her cousin lying on the couch with his girlfriend on top of him, not covered by a blanket when it was freezing in here. She shivered, agreeing with her analysis. She grabbed a blanket and laid it on the two lovebirds before she decided to make dinner. She turned quickly when she heard her cousin groan loudly. "Good morning sleepy," She grinned. It wasn't really morning but she figured joking with him would work.

"Morning? More like evening, what's the deal with Sasuke?"

"He's safe for now, he's got two interviews tomorrow. I better call him to let him know I'm safe." Hinata said, thinking just that, she grabbed her cell phone and when she did, it suddenly started to ring. She blinked confused, Sasuke usually never called her first. Weird. She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Hinata said, her eyes showing confusion. "Sasuke? Hello?" There was a pause, then static through the phone, more static, then finally the line went dead. Hinata tore the phone away from her ear, blinking.

_"Hinata, this is Itachi, Sasuke's fine, he's with our mother who's past out at the moment. I'm sorry for the scare, you might want to call off one of the interviews, there's something you have to see, and it's not going to be good."_ Hinata, speechless, looked at her cousin, she nodded absently.

"I-I'll call Tsunade-san and tell you to have Naruto come to the mansion with me. I'll even pick him up." Hinata offered. Itachi fell silent for a moment, then replied.

"That's seems fair enough." He replied. "Thank you Hinata."

"Don't mention it. Please don't."

Xxx

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. This is where Sasuke lives? Oh god, how did he not know this when he was five? _Don't be stupid, Naruto. _He lectured himself. _A five year old doesn't understand munch when it comes to money and mansions. _

"Mrs. Uchiha, are you all right now?" He heard Hinata ask. The blonde looked at the dark haired woman lying on the couch. She must've seen what looked like a murder scene.

"I-I think so, Hinata-chan, thank you. Please, call me Mikoto, I don't need formality in my own home." She replied. Mikoto looked up to see Naruto looking at her and her dark eyes widened with shock.

"M-Minato-kun?" She gasped. Naruto blinked. Did she just call him his father's name? Naruto scratched the back of his head, eyes cast sideways.

"Um, Minato's my father ma'am, I'm—,"

"Oh my gosh! You're Naruto aren't you! Oh, I've missed you so much! Sasuke spoke so highly of you when you both were five years old. Well Sasuke was four but still, you two were young." She smiled happily.

"I see." Naruto murmured. He remembered seeing Sasuke when he was a young child, a four-year-old kid who was shy and got bullied a lot. Naruto would always come and save him, always. "It's nice seeing you again, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto smiled. Mikoto scowled.

"Please, _Mrs. Uchiha _is my mother. I prefer Mikoto, thank you." She smiled back. "I'm surprised, I never expected you to be an actor, like my Sasuke. It's so weird how fate is, huh?" Mikoto chuckled. Naruto chuckled too, only it was fake.

"Yeah, fate's just beginning though, Mikoto-chan." Naruto murmured. "Can't you tell me what you saw?"

Mikoto's eyes widened. "W-Well, I remember seeing words in red. They spelled out _red rum_. Then I just saw blinking thinking my child hood nightmare was coming to get me." She smiled wryly. "Then, I thought, someone's out to get my baby, my Sasuke. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I want you to promise me you'll protect him. No matter what, will you promise me?"

Naruto nodded curtly. "I will Mikoto-chan, I promise."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, thank you."

Xxx

"I want to thank you for volunteering in protecting my son, Uzumaki." A tall man said. Naruto only smiled. It wasn't that he volunteered. It was that he was sort of forced in a way. He clenched the fabric of his jeans and widened his smile before he replied.

"It's no problem." He said. "I'm happy to protect your son." The man smiled at Naruto. He was satisfied with the boy's answer. Naruto stared into the dark orbs of the man. The guy had long hair, and some of it was over his right eye. This must be a big family.

_That must be the uncle… _Naruto thought analyzing the tall man behind Sasuke's father. There were two others that he found to be quite odd. _I'm going to have to do a background check on each and every one of Sasuke's family members._

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Hmm, was that little situation at the end a little too fast? Or was it okay? I need to know before I go any further. I'll understand if I have to switch it a little bit. This is where I drop the hints through out this first part of the story that something's going to happen. Honestly, though tell what you think about this chapter. Good? Bad? Awesome? Interesting? Fast? Slow? Whatever. Review, review, review! (I know desperate -_- Cut some slack, knew stories, new year. so do speak Hehe.) Hope you like it!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**


End file.
